English Tea
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Valmont, Viper and Bartholomew Chang shared an adventure once. Takes place before any of them met Jackie.


I don't own the characters or absolutely anything in this story. No money is being made etc.

**ENGLISH TEA**

"I wouldn't have believed that you'd dare to show up here."

Valmont forced himself to smile.

"It would have been stupid not to come considering the circumstances," he said. His conversation partner, an old man dressed in a dark suit, snorted in amusement.

"Perhaps you are right," he said. "But I know many who wouldn't have swallowed their pride and come here that humble." The man's words were a hidden challenge and Valmont was careful to not reveal anything.

"I am not a humble man, but not stupid either. I understand better than well that right now it would not be a good idea to anger Brighton." His partner nodded at this.

"I agree, I agree. Though he has become quite powerful in such a short amount of time," he said lowering his voice. Valmont glanced around him. No one in the party looked like they had noticed, but one could never be too sure. Everyone around was a crime lord from somewhere over the world, and they all could hide their feelings better than well.

"Fortunately for him," Valmont said. "Ah, now I must go. I just saw a friend of mine over there." He left fast and made his way through the criminals who spoke in many languages. He didn't want to get any extra attention by being with people who had something even slightly negative to say about Brighton.

There again, he would be one of the prime suspects before morning anyway. The aftermath of the murder of a powerful crime lord was always big spectacle.

He turned on his heels when he heard a too familiar voice. Brighton was speaking with an African man Valmont didn't know, and didn't even glance in his direction. The Brit slit his blue eyes.

That cursed man.

Only two weeks ago he and Brighton had been partners and Valmont had believed they were both happy. He had been about to buy fire arms from the man. It wasn't a special event, but the strange thing was that Brighton had sold the same load to at least three different groups.

Each of them had paid, but no one had got anything in return.

That would normally have got Brighton killed before he even got to congratulate himself, but not this time. The man was the richest and most powerful crime lord in the United Kingdoms and surely one of the strongest men in Europe. One could not kill him just like that.

Valmont had thought about it much though. He couldn't stand that someone had tricked him like that and he was certainly going to do something about it. He didn't think he was an honest man himself, but he despised criminals like Brighton.

He was just about to go and look for the man who had promised to make sure that there would be no proof against him. The Brit had no idea how it was supposed to work, but he was ready to trust him. He knew his partner well enough to know that he didn't make mistakes.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to do it before someone touched his shoulder. Valmont turned slowly around.

Brighton.

"Ah, good evening. I have been waiting for the chance to talk with you," Valmont said politely and took a step back.

Brighton was a tall and slim man whose blond hair had already started to fall. He has several wrinkles on his face and he rarely smiled. One could have said that he looked like a dump monkey, but that wouldn't have been justified. He was - just like his name said - a very clever person and loved taking risks.

"Nice to hear. I presume we have no hatred between us?" Brighton asked.

"Oh, of course not. Everyone who is in this business has to learn to get used to failures. Besides, I am still alive, aren't I?" Valmont replied. Brighton's expression darkened slightly and Valmont regretted his words. He had meant them as a compliment, but Brighton could very well take them as a threat.

"Yes, yes you are," the man replied. "But we all have to be careful. One never knows what can happen in this profession."

Valmont smiled.

"I guess that is the way it is."

Brighton patted his shoulder which Valmont considered an annoying habit. He didn't really like it when strangers touched him, especially if he didn't like them as persons.

"So good that you agree. But I have to go now. I have much to organise, you see."

Valmont watched as the man left. Then he straightened his suit and turned around in order to find his partner.

It was about time something happened.

* * *

She climbed soundlessly on the window sill and stopped to take a look around. There was a faint breeze in the air, but Viper had tied her hair down so that it wouldn't disturb her work. Once she was sure that nothing was wrong the thief concentrated on opening the window.

Viper didn't usually work for private persons, but this time the reward had been so big that she just couldn't have refused. The work was also interesting since she had to travel to Europe. It was time since she had last been in England.

When she got the window open Viper climbed in and closed it after her. It was dark, but it didn't bother her. Darkness was the friend of a thief and a big help, and it also told her that it was unlikely for her to meet someone she shouldn't have.

Viper didn't actually know that well who she was working for, but that didn't disturb her. As long as she got her reward and didn't get in trouble she had nothing to complain about. It was also very entertaining to break into the houses of the rich, so she could enjoy the adventure as well.

She hadn't been clearly told where the artefact she was looking for was kept, and it confused her a bit. The only piece of information she had got was that she would find it in a big office. It felt as if her employer wanted her to stay in the mansion as long as possible. It was risky, but Viper hadn't said no. Only a fool would have, she really needed some extra cash.

Besides, she had nothing better to do on that weekend.

* * *

Valmont headed towards the Asian man who he had finally spotted among the guests. He stood alone a glass in his real hand and eyed the the others with a calm expression.

"Everything seems to be fine," Valmont stated when he got next to the man, who glanced at the Brit with his dark eyes and shrugged.

"How should I know? I am merely keeping an eye on the situation," Bartholomew Chang stated. Valmont frowned.

"You promised to take care of everything," he said.

"I have done my part and I expect you to do the same. I don't have much to do with the subject anymore," Chang announced.

"What have you done then?" Valmont wanted to know. Chang gave him a sharp glare.

"You don't expect me to tell it here? No wonder if you didn't have success with your last deal. What kind of business man are you?" he asked. Those who had been listening to the conversation in interest snorted in amusement. They supposed that Valmont and Chang were talking about a common deal.

They actually were talking about business, but not the kind many ever suspected of them.

"I understand quite well what is going on. This is very risky to me so I would like to know what I am going to be part of," Valmont said slightly hurt. He couldn't stand the arrogant way Chang treated him.

The Asian man sipped his drink.

"Don't worry about that. I am sure that everything will go the way it is supposed to," he said and turned around to leave Valmont alone. "I would hurry if I were you." He started to walk away and Valmont frowned at the man's back.

_A nasty fellow,_ he thought to himself and looked around himself. No one was looking at him at the moment because Chang had started a loud argument with someone. Valmont knew the man had done it on purpose and he was not about to waste the opportunity.

Valmont slipped past a door in the dark parts of the mansion without anyone noticing it.

* * *

"But of course you western people can't fight as well as Asians," Chang stated simply. An angry red spread on the face of the young German man he was talking to.

"Nationality has nothing to do with it!" he snapped. "With practice anyone can be a master!"

"Perhaps, but it is much easier for Asians. We have martial arts in our blood," Chang replied. He saw from the corner of his eye how Valmont crept away, and nodded to himself.

Everything was developing rather nicely. Valmont took care of one half of the plan and the woman he had hired from America was working on the other.

"What is going on?" Brighton's voice was heard and everyone who had followed the argument turned to look at him.

"Chang is insulting Europeans," the German explained angrily.

"You must have misunderstood, we were merely having a civilized conversation. It is not my problem if you didn't understand that."

"Why you..."

"Well, why don't we let this be? Guests are not supposed to fight in my parties. We have other things to do," Brighton announced. Some of the guests looked disappointed. There hadn't been a good fight in a party like this in a while, and many thought it would have been interesting to see one.

"May I inquire what it is?" Chang asked. Everyone knew that parties like this weren't held without a good reason, but Brighton hadn't revealed his motive to anyone yet.

"In time, my friend, in time. Didn't you once tell me what patience is good in our profession?" Brighton asked and touched Chang's shoulder lightly to tell him that they were going to talk.

"It's good in any profession," the Asian replied when they walked away from the others.

"Perhaps, but you didn't seem very patient a moment a go. What is going on?" Brighton asked.

"As I said, were were merely talking. Nothing serious."

"Don't be silly, I am not that stupid. You were arguing and you rarely lose yourself in public. You must have had a reason to it," the Brit stated.

Chang couldn't tell why he had decided to learn to know Brighton as well as he had. Back then the man had been young, inexperienced and in the need of guidance. Chang himself had already been respected in Asia and he wouldn't have had to even glance at an European fool who had come to his home country with some pathetic scum.

But he had done it anyway. Europeans had been and still were rare in his forces, and he had wanted to have a trusted man from the other side of the world.

So Brighton had got in his group and been pretty good. The man had never learned any of the martial arts Chang valued so much, but he had still been relatively useful. Chang had even been able to say that he enjoyed the young man's company.

Though not anymore.

Brighton had returned to Europe after learning the basic principles and created his own organisation. He had had success as well and it showed in everything he did or said. He never let anyone stay unknowing of his position.

To put it simply, Brighton had become arrogant.

Chang couldn't stand that the man thought he had done everything himself and looked down on everyone else, even those who had been in the business much longer than him. Everyone had to feel respect towards someone, but Brighton didn't seem to think so.

"Maybe I am a bit tense today," he decided to say.

Brighton snorted in amusement.

"Perhaps." He glanced around. "Everyone must be here already. I can get my surprise."

Chang tilted his head. What was Brighton up to? The man's invitation had been odd and most of the guests had arrived merely because of curiosity.

He himself had come because of different reasons, but it would also be interesting if he had time to find more about Brighton's plan.

* * *

Viper peered behind the corner. It was dim in the corridor and the only source of light was a small lamp in the ceiling. The floor was made of dark wood and the wall was split by many doors.

She hadn't seen many signs of advanced alarm systems yet. She suspected that the mansion was merely a place for spending holidays and that nothing too important was kept there.

She had hoped that it would be empty, but she had soon realised that there was a some kind of party going on downstairs. It disturbed her work a bit, she would have to be more careful than usually. Thankfully everyone seemed to have decided to stay downstairs so it was unlikely that someone would come and see her.

"Let's see..." she muttered to herself and pushed one of the doors open. Viper stepped in and took a quick look around. The room wasn't big and couldn't be the office she was looking for. She walked around it anyway, but found nothing interesting.

She decided to move into the next room and get her job done as soon as possible, but then she heard steps. She walked back in the room and hid in the shadows near a decorative curtain. Her dark eyes watched as an almost bald man in a tidy suit hurried past her paying no attention to the open door.

The man headed towards the door in the end of the corridor, stepped in and closed it behind him. He locked it and Viper waiter for another while before daring to move.

"Well, I can't take a look at that room now," she muttered. She hoped no other guests would come upstairs.

She was just about to leave the room when her hand brushed against the curtain. Viper could immediately feel that the wall wasn't smooth under it, and she peered behind it in curiosity. She revealed a barely visible door that someone had wanted to hide from intruding eyes.

A small push showed her that the door was open. Viper snorted at herself. The place couldn't brag with security.

For a short moment she wondered if she should have returned to her work, but then her curiosity won. She loved secret passages and exploring them and just couldn't pass this opportunity.

* * *

Valmont swallowed and glanced at the vase in his hand. He adjusted his hold of it. It certainly wasn't the most elegant murder weapon, but he had nothing else. A gun would have caused a terrible noise, a knife was too messy and he wasn't too familiar with poisons.

He would have to hit really hard and improvise.

It was a while since he had last killed someone. Back then he had been a mere rookie and been involved with many things. After the Dark Hand had become a respected organisation he hadn't been forced to get his own hands dirty anymore. He had enough money to hire someone else to do it.

_Well, once more for the old times,_ he thought to himself.

He watched as Brighton stepped in his office and locked the door. Valmont knew he would not get a better opportunity.

The mansion was old and had been repaired many times. It was very similar to the manor of the Valmont family where Valmont had spent most of his childhood, and he had no difficulties finding his way around.

He knew exactly where he had to go.

There were many small and cramped corridors in old manors so that servants could come and go without disturbing the upper class. Some had been destroyed in repairs, but there were still many left in most of the old mansions in England.

The closest door was right next to him near the table where he had taken the vase. He slipped in and closed the door after him. Now he was momentarily safe as well.

The corridor was very narrow and not very high, but Valmont still had enough room to move. He would have difficulties if someone decided to go in the opposite direction, though. He didn't think that would happen, Brighton's servants had better things to do on that night.

The floor was made of wood darkened by time, and walls were built of mortar and big stones. Dim light got in through small holes near the ceiling. It wasn't very beautiful, but brought back memories of the time he had played in similar corridors.

His steps made a small sound against the floor, but Valmont didn't think anyone would hear. He tried to measure when he'd be closest to Brighton's office and peered carefully through the small holes in the wall.

When he arrived to another door Valmont stopped. He believed he was right were he had to, and he tried the door carefully. It opened slowly and it felt like it hadn't been opened in a while. It probably hadn't, Valmont didn't think that Brighton would make his servants use the old corridors.

Brighton was standing his back at him behind his desk next to a huge window. The man had opened a safe and was just taking something from it. Valmont thanked his luck for that he would be able to surprise the man.

He had to think about one thing though.

Was is really necessary to kill a man merely because he had tricked him?

It wasn't strange among criminals, but it was usually done because of a heavier insult. Valmont had to admit that even though the lost money angered him he hadn't lost that much. He would get it all back with one good deal.

His sense of pride didn't agree. He was rarely tricked and had never forgiven anyone when it had happened. He was Valmont, leader and founder of the Dark Hand. No one could mess with him. He also didn't want to go back to Chang and say that he hadn't been able to kill.

Brighton found what he was looking for and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Valmont.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

Valmont knew he couldn't back away anymore.

"I have things to take care of." He didn't feel like making fun of the man he would soon kill. Valmont usually liked annoying and mocking his enemies, but this time he just wanted to get the job done as soon as possible.

Brighton had taken several sheets of paper from the safe and placed them on his desk.

"You are a fool, Valmont," he said shaking his head. "Give up now so we can forgot about this."

Valmont slit his eyes. Give up and be forced to watch Brighton's face forever as the man laughed at him? Never!

"It's too late now," he stated and took a quick step to smash the vase on Brighton's head. The man was ready and dodged nimbly. The vase hit the desk and broke in pieces.

Valmont looked around to find a new weapon, but Brighton was already at him. The man hit Valmont in the stomach and made him bend over. The Brit with white hair held his side with his left hand and drew a deep breath.

"Idiot. I hope you realise that your life is ruined now and I have to kill you. Pity, I think we would have been able to get along somehow," Brighton said.

"I never give up that easily," Valmont stated. Everything hadn't gone according to his plan, but he had himself to blame for that. He had had the chance to take care of everything quickly, but he had started to have doubts.

"Then what are you going to do? All I need to do is to press a button on my desk and this room will be full of my men. What can you do about it?" Brighton asked.

Valmont glanced around in the office.

"This!" he stated and rushed to catch the papers his enemy had left on the table. The expression on Brighton's face changed immediately.

"Let them be!" he snapped.

Valmont looked at the papers in curiosity. What could be so important that Brighton saw it necessary to share it with the criminal masterminds of the world?

The papers were old and covered in black writing. Valmont guessed the language was Chinese, but he didn't understand any of it. To him the papers were completely useless.

"Why? What good are these?" he asked. Now he was in a situation that demanded mocking and sharp tongue.

"You don't need to know that. A fool like you would never understand," Brighton said angrily.

Valmont shrugged.

"Fine, better rid myself of them then," he said ripped the first paper in half.

What followed surprised him.

"Stop!" Brighton yelled and charged at him. Valmont backed in shock, he hadn't expected such a strong reaction. The papers had to be very important.

Brighton tried to snatch them and Valmont pushed the man back. He didn't even think of the movement, it was a natural reaction. The rest of the papers were ripped apart as Brighton stumbled backwards towards the window.

"You... you destroyed them!" he said in shock and didn't seem to be aware of anything anymore. He merely stared at the remnants of the papers in his hands.

Valmont knew what he had to do.

He didn't say anything as he pushed Brighton through the window. There was nothing to say and he didn't feel the need to express his victory with words. Brighton was silent as he fell as well - probably because of the shock -, a satisfying thump was all that told about his fate.

Valmont looked down and swallowed.

He had done it.

He turned around feeling numb. That always happened to him when he killed someone. He had thought he would get rid of the feeling in time, but it tormented him every time.

Valmont turned around and licked his lips. He would have to go and soon, no one could see him in this room. At least not alone.

His intention was to go back in the hall through the servants' corridor, but just as he was about to step in someone stepped out, and they collided with each other.

They both yelped in surprise and Valmont realised that he was dealing with a woman. He shoved her away and fled.

* * *

Viper prepared herself to fight with the man, but he surprised her by pushing her away and running. Viper stared and frowned.

It seemed that someone else was doing something forbidden as well.

A quick glance around in the room told her that she was right. The window was in shreds and wind was able to blow in and move the curtains, a vase lay broken on the floor and there were pieces of paper here and there.

Despite all that Viper knew she was in the right room. It just had to be the office she had been told about.

There was an open safe behind the desk and Viper walked to it with mixed thoughts. It was a rare event when stealing something was this easy. She almost expected something to happen, but she got to the safe with no difficulties.

The safe wasn't very big, but it was full of all kinds of items. First she found a medallion, then several strange coins and had to move them to find her bounty. She took one coin for herself though, she had to get a memory of this adventure.

What Viper was looking for lay in the back of the safe, and she took it in her hands with a pleased smile. It wasn't very big, but it was pretty and she could see why someone wanted to have it.

It was a beautiful oak branch made of jade. Viper brushed its surface with her fingers before wrapping it in a cloth and slipping it on her belt. Now she just had to get out and deliver the goods.

"This was too easy," she muttered and walked to see what had happened to the window. It was dark outside, but in the moonlight she could barely see the form of someone in the ground. Viper grimaced. "Ouch."

Well, now she knew what the man she had met had been up to. Viper had never killed anyone herself, but death wasn't rare in her occupation so she pushed the man and his fate from her mind. It wasn't even her business.

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone turning a key in a lock, and she turned around.

"Master, the guests are wondering your absence," an old butler said humbly and peered in. He stumbled when he saw Viper and his eyed widened. "Who are you? What have you done to master Brighton?"

"Umm...?" Viper certainly didn't want to stay and see what happened. She rushed back in the small corridor that everyone seemed to favour while the butler's voice echoed through the mansion.

"Help! Master Brighton has been attacked!"

Viper frowned. Maybe this wasn't that easy after all.

Once she found a door she left the corridor, it was a real death trap. There was no room for fighting or improvising, so it was better to roam in the more public parts of the mansion.

She looked around herself. No one, good. Everyone in the party had to be aware of the problem already, so she had to get out. The best way to do it was to climb down and run. She had used the same technique many times before.

The fastest way would have been the broken window, but Viper believed the man's body would attract so much attention that the place would have been quite crowded in the matter of minutes. She decided to take the opposite direction.

When she found an empty bedroom she rushed in, blocked the door with a chair and opened the window. It was some way down, but it was no real problem.

Viper placed her toes in a small hole in the wall and started her way down.

* * *

"There is a murderer in here!"

Chang watched as Brighton's over dramatic butler waved his hands and tried to be as visible and loud as possible. The man's performance created some confusion and excitement because all with a thirst for adventure - there were surprisingly many of them among criminals - rushed upstairs to hunt for the killer.

"This must be Brighton's own trick," an African whose name Chang had only heard said to him.

"Probably," he replied though he knew what was going on. Chang hurried with the others. Now that the deed had been done he didn't want to be any different from the rest. He hoped Valmont was intelligent enough to do the same.

"It was a woman! I saw her!" the butler continued. The man's words made Chang glance at him.

Everything was going exactly the way he had planned.

The guests had split up in different parts of the mansion to look for the mysterious murderer and Chang kept an eye on the surroundings trying to find Valmont. He hoped the man wouldn't come to talk to him, it was the best if no one thought they were any way connected with each other.

And then Valmont suddenly appeared in front of him. Chang had to take a step back in surprise.

"Someone saw me!" Valmont said and took a nervous glance around.

"What? Who?" Chang asked. Had that annoying butler seen something? Maybe one of the guest had?

"I don't know, but it was a woman. I didn't see her face, but maybe she saw mine," Valmont said. "What are we going to do now?"

Chang sighed in relief. Everything was fine.

"Never mind her, I have everything in control," he said.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" Valmont wanted to know. He looked slightly pale and acted more nervously than Chang would have liked. It would go over soon, he guessed the Brit was just slightly in shock.

"The woman was a distraction. Everyone will blame her."

Chang was on a good mood for a reason. He had got rid of an annoying colleague and got a new jade artefact in his collection. On top of that the crimes reversed each other; everyone thought the murderer was a mysterious woman and because of the murder no one would even notice the theft. All he had to do now was to send one of his men to fetch the jade, and take care of the payment.

Yes, he really had to congratulate himself for his plan.

"Come, we better join the others before they notice we are missing. We don't want to attract the attention of those who are loyal to Brighton, hm?"

**The End**


End file.
